unnamed Need help with a name
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: Cameron is starting to think about all her failed relationships between her and her colleagues and relationships she could have but then something else comes to her mind, something confusing. Something that even confuses House when he finds out.


**SUMMARY: Cameron is starting to think about all her failed relationships between her and her colleagues and relationships she could have but then something else comes to her mind, something confusing. Something that even confuses House when he finds out.**

**A/N:- Hey Here's another cam/Cuddy fic, I been reading a lot of them lately and decided, oh why not.**

Allison Cameron was sitting alone in the conference room on a Friday night. It was getting really late, House and the rest of the team had already gone home for the night because they had no case. She was sitting there thinking about all her relationships between her and her colleagues that have failed.

First of all there was Frank from the ER, they didn't end on very good terms, then there was Justin who was a male nurse they didn't end on very good terms either. Third there was Chase, all that was between them was great sex nothing else, she found no other kind of attraction towards him, that ended because Chase got too attached to her. Fourth there was House, they had went on a couple of dates but everytime she tried to get closer he would just push her away.

Cameron always wondered why no relationships worked for her, they always ended because they had a big fight. She tried to imagine what a relationship with Foreman would be like, but she just couldn't imagine it because he was more like an older brother to her than anything else. She then imagined what it would be like in a relationship with Wilson she thought it would be ok but after a while he would get to needy and eventually ask her to become Mrs Wilson number five so she stayed away from that idea. She also didn't like the idea because he was House's best friend and it would be weird.

She didn't know what option was left for her, she wondered whether she would ever be part of a real relationship ever again. She had considered women but she didn't really know anyone who she had a crush on or who she would find as a love interest.

That was until she thought of Cuddy. She always thought of Cuddy as a kind of mother figure though because of her dominance at work. Dominance was good though, she thought to herself, if she was this dominant at work what would she be like in bed. She wasn't sure though, because she always thought that Cuddy was straight, so she tried to pull herself away from that whole idea.

That was until she got a page, it was from Cuddy, it said, _'meet me up in my office,' _So Cameron got up quickly. She was so sure that everyone had gone home, but obviously not.

She walked quickly through the deserted hospital, walking past a couple of watch nurses every now and then. She finally reached Cuddy's office, so she knocked.

"Come in Cameron," Cuddy called.

So Cameron walked in slowly and carefully.

"How did you know I was still here?" Cameron asked.

"I've been watching you," Cuddy said.

Cameron just laughed because she thought it was a joke.

"Seriously," Cuddy said as she turned her screen around to face Cameron, "the board of the hospital suggested I put a camera in there to keep an eye on House and his cases," Cuddy explained.

Cameron is glad that Cuddy just explained, or else she was going to say something she'd live to regret.

"Oh, so what do you want?" Cameron asked Cuddy.

"I'm just wondering why you are still here so late on a Friday night," Cuddy said to her.

"Same as you," Cameron said, "noone to go home to, nothing much to do," Cameron said.

"Yeah, I hate that, don't you?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, I do get lonely sometimes," Cameron admitted.

"Wanna go for a drink?" Cuddy asked her, "it's not like either of us are working tomorrow," Cuddy suggested.

"Yeah why not," Cameron said gathering up her things, "wanna take your car or mine?" Cameron asked.

"We'll take mine, I know a little place not too far from here," Cuddy said also gathering her stuff up.

The ride to the bar was silent, not a word was spoken between the two ladies. Cameron found it hard to believe that the time she was thinking about her older female boss, was the time they went out for drinks. Cameron thought it pretty weird, maybe she won't even have to admit her feelings for Cuddy, maybe it will just come out while they're drinking, or Cuddy might say something first.

"Well, are you coming?" Cuddy asked Cameron interrupting her thoughts.

"Um. yeah.." Cameron said snapping back to reality as she got out of the car.

"Are you alright Allison, you seem a bit on edge tonight," Cuddy said.

"I'm fine Cuddy," Cameron said trying to hide the shock that Cuddy used her first name.

"Call me Lisa, we're not at work anymore Allison," Cuddy said as they both went in side.

Cameron looked at the place from the outside, she could only see women, had Cuddy just brought her to a lesbian strip club? she thought to herself. She wouldn't know until she walked inside, but even not knowing Cameron liked the idea, it turned her on.

Cameron and Cuddy walked in side by side. Once they got in Cameron had a look around, she was stunned. And then she looked up at the stage where the strippers were dancing.

"100 bucks says that I can get you dancing on one of those poles by the end of the night," Cuddy whispered into Cameron's ear.

"You're on," Cameron said, knowing that Cuddy probably would be able to do it, but this is what she needed, she needed to be adventurous.

Cuddy sat Cameron in a seat close by the stage and went to get the first round of drinks. She came back with a couple of glasses of wine and some shots. They were seated there for two hours just drinking and drinking and drinking.

Both Cameron and Cuddy could feel the room spinning. Cameron didn't know that Cuddy's friend owned the place so when Cameron decided to dance on the stage the manager wouldn't stop her. Cuddy actually paid him to take photos from her camera.

Cameron finally did give in to Cuddy, she got up and said, "oh what the hell,' she got up onto the stage and started dancing off the pole.

Cuddy was in histerics watching her until Cameron reached down and grabbed her and they were both dancing off the poles and off each other. It was so hot, what a shame all they will have to remember it by will be photos.

The manager finally decided that they had had enough to drink so called them a cab, and returned Cuddy's camera to her.

They both didn't know what to do really so Cuddy just gave the cab driver her street address and told Cameron that they could both crash at her house that night.

**A/N: So how did I do? Please review. I also need help naming the fic aswell, lol for now I will put it as unnamed.**


End file.
